


Hard to Forget

by Tobiyond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobiyond/pseuds/Tobiyond
Summary: An old farmhouse. Some comfortable clothes. A bad time.





	Hard to Forget

They needed somewhere to stop for supplies and the old farmhouse was the first building they’d seen in almost a full day. It looked stable enough and, for some reason, Roadhog felt like they’d be safe there. That was more than enough for Junkrat. As soon as the bike slowed in front of the rotting old porch, he hopped out of his sidecar and shuffled inside. His bodyguard fought the urge to sigh. At least if the house was rigged, Rat was the best one to deal with it. As he rolled the bike over to a covered area off to the side of the building, Hog felt a shiver run down his spine. There were boxes and various pieces of farm equipment lining the area, left as if someone had planned on coming back many, many years ago. Well, the Omnium had ruined a lot of people’s plans.

“Oi! Hog!” Closing his eyes, the large man took a deep breath before making his way inside and towards his boss’s shout. The smell of dust and musty fabric hit him hard, even through his mask. His hand scrambled to find purchase on the wall to stay standing as a coughing fit wracked through his body. Before them, it was obvious no one had been there in quite some time. At least that meant it probably wasn’t a trap. Probably. Secure in his breathing, Hog continued down a short hallway, following the sounds of Junkrat rummaging through a room. The uncomfortable feeling wouldn’t leave him, even as he glanced into rooms and saw no trace of danger. Something about this place just felt. . .odd.

“I found some stuff your size!” The Rat proclaimed as Hog entered the room finally. He was holding out a large shirt, just as dusty as everything else, but otherwise in decent shape. Hog remained skeptical until the light fabric slid over his shoulders with no fuss. He couldn’t quite button it, but it was still an improvement. His partner was already back in the wide open closet, throwing various bits of clothing out for Hog to try on. In any other situation, he wouldn’t have minded. It was so rare to find clothing that fit him, especially a closet full of it, but he didn’t want to linger here. 

“See if there’s a coat.” The smaller Junker disappeared into the dim lighting before the order was even finished. Shirts he could do without and his pants fit fine, but they’d be leaving Australia soon. He didn’t want to be caught in a new, cold environment with nothing to protect him and finding an actual jacket would be difficult. He could just tough it out, that’s what he intended to do anyway, but if there was another option. . .

“Ta da!” Junkrat emerged from the closet holding a large piece of clothing and the biggest grin Hog had seen on him in awhile. He loved being able to deliver. The bodyguard fought back a smile behind his mask as he took the coat and slipped into it. Dark brown leather with some sort of fur on the inside. A quick check on the tag assured him that it was fake. A bright golden zipper adorned the front, matching buttons on the front two pockets. It was heavy. It was gaudy. It was warm. Just standing there he was already starting to sweat. It was perfect. They didn’t have much room to carry things like clothing, but Rat could use it to make his sidecar more comfortable until they had a use for it. 

“Pick out a shirt and let’s-” Hog paused as his hand reached into one of the coat’s pockets. His fingertips brushed something sharp and flat, causing him to frown as he pulled it out. A photo. An old instant photograph that had obviously been through Hell and back. Dirt and what could’ve been blood marred the white edges, but the picture itself was undamaged. Hog stared.

His memory of his life before Roadhog was blurry. Radiation, age, and willingness to forget had taken most of it from him, but he knew his own face. He knew that, standing in the middle of this photograph, was him. Just judging by the lack of scars on his face, it must’ve been from before the Omnium even exploded. The thing that bothered him was that he wasn’t alone. There were two other people in the picture with him. 

A thin woman with a bright blonde mohawk and firey orange eyes. A man with dark skin and a soft smile that made Hog’s chest hurt. Something told him these people were important to him. Important to Mako. It was almost frightening to realize that he had no idea who they were anymore. Hog looked down at the jacket. He looked back at the closet, full of clothing that fit him. He looked out over the room and suddenly he couldn’t breathe.

His house.

This was his house and he hadn’t even recognized it. 

“Hoggy?” Junkrat’s voice sounded far away as he struggled for air. He needed to get out. This wasn’t right. He didn’t belong here anymore. The sound of his boots stomping on the weak wooden floor drowned out Rat’s second shout of concern. This house didn’t belong to Roadhog. It belonged to Mako and Mako didn’t exist anymore. Thoughts and memories were trying to claw their way back into his mind and he snarled behind the mask. Rat didn’t protest when the bike was dragged back out and the coat was thrown into it. They were supposed to at least rest for the night, but he had a new comfortable lining for his seat and Hog looked ready to kill someone so he climbed in without a word.

Once they were back on the road, Hog didn’t look back. He couldn’t. He’d worked too hard killing Mako Rutledge to allow him to weaken his resolve again. Eyes dead set on the path ahead, he didn’t even notice Junkrat slipping the stained picture into the bag on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> \- - tobiyond.tumblr.com - -


End file.
